Hungry Like The Cat
by IronhideFan41
Summary: The trio of Miaow siblings are unsupervised and introduced for the first time to the taste of mouse. Sheegwa is the most affected by this. All the mice are now in danger of being turned into mouse soup. Rated T for the mice being eaten, although it just says that the mice are eaten, T is still the appropriate rating for this story. Credit to Brekclub85 for the idea.


**Hungry Like The Cat**

** Sagwa, Dongwa and Sheegwa have always been friends to mice, but what happens when their cat instincts kick in? Mice kabobs and mouse soup!**

Sagwa stretched as she woke up from a long night of rest. She had began to wonder if eating those extra dumplings was a good idea. She wasn't full anymore, in fact it just made her even hungrier. She couldn't wait for breakfast. She made her way outside where Dongwa had already been doing Tai Chi. Neither Sagwa nor Sheegwa had a chance of waking up before Dongwa. Sheegwa was awake and outside not long after Sagwa was. They decided to go play in the alley before Cook had the food done.

Sagwa and Sheegwa had been playing a game of tag for about a half hour, when Lik Lik and Jet Jet appeared with some dead mice in their mouths.

"Sheegwa look away!" said Sagwa, covering Sheegwa's eyes.

"Can't you eat those somewhere else?" said Sheegwa.

"Why don't you go somewhere else?" said Jet Jet.

"Wake up and smell the roses, palace brats!" said Lik Lik. "Cats eat mice! It's in our blood! You cannot escape it, you will eventually give in! Even you palace brats who get pampered and fed big meals every day cannot unsee the possibility!"

"Lik Lik, that's a little bit too much don't you think?" said Jet Jet.

"Shut up!" said Lik Lik. "It's the truth! Gonna have to face it sooner or later!"

"We will never eat mice! NEVER!" said Sagwa.

"We will see" said Lik Lik as he and Jet Jet walk off.

"Thanks Sagwa!" said Sheegwa.

"Your welcome, Sheegwa!" said Sagwa. "Now let's go see if the Cook has any food prepared!"

* * *

Sagwa and Sheegwa went to the kitchen to see if the Cook had made any food, but there was no Cook and no food to speak of. Dongwa entered the kitchen and saw his sisters sitting by the table looking confused.

"The Cook's mother is sick today, so he went on a two day journey to visit her and wont be back until later this week" said Dongwa. "Mama and Baba are gone with the Magistrate and his family to Bejing, and the Reader went on vacation, so we are basically here unsupervised!"

"But what will we do for food?" said Sheegwa.

"I don't know, I guess we could just follow the alley cats and eat with them until everyone comes back!" said Dongwa.

"NO!" said Sagwa.

"Why?" said Dongwa.

"Because the alley cats eat mice!" said Sagwa.

"Oh, yeah!" said Dongwa. "Well I am sure they eat other stuff too! Come on, you two it will be a good experience for us to 'rough it' with the alley cats. What do you want to do starve all week?"

"He's got a point, Sagwa!" said Sheegwa.

"Fine! But we don't eat mice!" said Sagwa.

"Yes, of course!" said Dongwa.

* * *

Fufu had been flying all day trying to catch insects, but he couldn't find a single bug flying in the sky! He was however able to find Sheihu from up in the sky walking on the rook of the palace, so he decided to see what was going on with him.

"Hey Sheihu!" said Fufu.

"Hey Fufu!" said Sheihu. "What brings you over here?"

"I can't catch a single bug!" said Fufu. "And I am starving!"

"Have you seen Dongwa around?" said Sheihu. "I was wondering if he could help me with something later today?"

"No I haven't, but if I do I will tell him for you!" said Fufu.

"Thank's Fufu!" said Sheihu.

"Yep, catch ya later!" said Fufu as he flew off to look for the kittens.

* * *

Lik Lik almost died of laughter when Dongwa asked if Sagwa, Sheegwa and he could tag along when they hunt for food. He gathered himself up and prepared to gloat to Sheegwa and Sagwa.

"So, you are hungry for mice after all, huh?" said Lik Lik.

"No, we were wondering what else you guys eat besides mice!" said Sagwa.

"Mainly scraps!" said Jet Jet.

"We have no one to help us get our food so we need your help!" said Dongwa.

"Sure thing!" said Jet Jet. "We are heading out right now, if you want to join us!"

"Okay, sounds good to me!" said Dongwa.

"Give in! Give in, little kittens!" said Lik Lik.

Sagwa just glared at Lik Lik, as if she was telling him to back off. Lik Lik only chuckled.

* * *

After hours of searching for food, Dongwa, Sagwa and Sheegwa were still hungry. Lik Lik and Jet Jet had already headed back to the alley. Just then, a mouse ran by. Dongwa's stomach, at the time was bigger than his brain. He took off after it without even thinking and caught the mouse!

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" said Dongwa as he started to eat.

"DONGWA NOOOOOOOO!" said Sheegwa. But it was too late, Dongwa had gone hunger mad. Suddenly she turned around and Sagwa had done the same thing. Sagwa and Dongwa were now mouse killers!

"Sagwa, Dongwa how could you?" said Sheegwa.

"I am so sorry, Sheegwa!" said Dongwa. "Did you want some?"

Sheegwa screamed and ran into the nearest alley, while she was hiding she heard Dongwa and Sagwa making plans for mouse soup and mouse kabobs, and as soon as they left she came out.

"I can't believe this!" said Sheegwa. Not thirty seconds later, a man threw a mouse right by Sheegwa's feet, as if he wanted her to eat it.

"Come on, cat eat it!" said the man. Sheegwa just stared at it until her stomach started to growl. She pushed it away and rolled over on her side.

Sheegwa sat there for ten more minutes but the more she avoided the mouse, the hungrier she got. Suddenly she too found herself eating a mouse. The hunger was just too much for her to bear. After she had eaten the mouse, she began to feel wierd inside.

"Mwa ha ha ha!" said Sheegwa. Sheegwa decided to rejoin Dongwa and Sagwa. They were still craving mice as much as she had come to. Sheegwa wanted it more though.

"You know those Sumo wrestlers who come here sometimes?" said Dongwa.

"The ones who come from Japan?" said Sagwa.

"Yeah!" said Dongwa. "I am going to eat so many mice, that I am going to become one of them!"

Sagwa couldn't help but laugh at that comment.

After finishing their mouse soup and kabobs, they were still hungry. Fufu had finally found them and swooped down to say hello.

"Hey guys, what's up?" said Fufu.

"Try this" said Sagwa as she gave Fufu some of the soup.

"This is good!" said Fufu. "What is it?"

"Mouse soup!" said Sheegwa. "Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Mwa ha ha ha ha" said Fufu. "ME WANT MORE MOUSE SOUP!"

Dongwa looked at Fufu like he was wierd.

"Too much?" said Fufu.

"Kind of" said Dongwa.

Fufu drooped his ears in embarassment. "So we should go get more!" he said.

"Let's go!" said Sagwa.

* * *

Sheihu was on his way back to the mouse village when he saw Sheegwa chasing and eating mice, mercilessly. He shrieked in horror and went to find Sagwa and Dongwa. He didn't look long when he found the two on their way to the mouse village.

"Dongwa, Sagwa, help!" said Sheihu. "Sheegwa is eating mice in the mice village!"

"Really?" said Dongwa.

"We didn't notice" said Sagwa. Looking at Sheihu, really hungry like.

"Sagwa, why are you looking at me like that?" said Sheihu as Sagwa lunged at him.

Sheihu was able to escape and hide. He was horrified that his friends had turned on him.

Fufu was searching the sky for mice to add to the mouse soup. Lik Lik had taken humor in this and joined in. People were so happy to see this that they started catching mice and leaving them for the cats to take. The cats had a mouse party! Every cat in the village was there to eat the mice.

"Attention everyone!" said Dongwa, who was so full on mice that he couldn't hardly talk right. "We should make Sheegwa our king of mousing!"

"Sheegwa has eaten more mice than any of us!" said Sagwa.

All the other cats agreed.

Sheihu was horrified at these events that he was witnessing. He had to figure out how to stop "King Sheegwa" and her mad clan of mouse killing cats. In a last ditch effort, he found himself seeking Fufu's help.

* * *

Sheihu found Fufu hanging upside down on a nearby tree, and was oblivious to the fact that Fufu had been waiting for him to come.

"Fufu! Don't you hear what is going on down there?" said Sheihu.

"Yeah, I heard! And you are about to join your friends!" said Fufu.

"Not you too!" said Sheihu.

"Mwa ha ha ha ha ha!" said Fufu as he grabbed Sheihu and brought him before 'King Sheegwa'.

Sheihu's arms were tied together and he was sat in front of Sheegwa's throne which was pretty much a basket.

"Sheegwa, I can't believe you of all cats have become like this!" said Sheihu. "You were the one, among the cats who stood out the most as a friend of the mice."

"Are you done talking little mousie?" said Sheegwa.

"I guess people change!" said Sheihu. "If you are going to eat me, which you probably will, since I am the last mouse, I just want you to know that... I will ALWAYS be your friend!"

"Get in the pot" said Fufu.

"Aren't kings typically boys?" said Sheihu as he made his last wise crack ever.

"Now!" said Fufu as he threw Sheihu in the pot.

All the cats were going wild when Sheihu was tossed into the pot to be made into the final batch of soup, which was to be shared with all the cats! The crowd was going wild and screaming "Sheegwa! Sheegwa! Sheegwa!"

The next morning when all the soup was gone, all the cats except for Dongwa, Sagwa and Sheegwa had left the alley. When they woke up the words that Sheihu had said was still ringing through their minds. "I will ALWAYS be your friend!"

"Crazy night huh?" said Sagwa.

"Yeah, I don't regret it!" said Sheegwa. "Those mice were sooooo good!"

"We should go to other villages to look for them as well!" said Dongwa.

All three of them let out a big "Mwahahahahaha!"

* * *

The horror scene began to fade as it turned out that it was a dream that was about to end.

"Sheegwa! Sheegwa!" said Sagwa. "Wake up sleepy head!" said Sagwa.

"How long was I asleep?" asked Sheegwa as she woke up in her nice bed and saw Mama and Baba doing caligraphy on the the Magistrate's desk.

"It's almost high noon, Sheegwa" said Sagwa. "I was just checking to see if you were okay, you were tossing and turning alot last night."

"I had a bad dream, Sagwa" said Sheegwa.

"You too?" said Sagwa. "Me too!"

"It was horrible!" said Sheegwa. "Me, you and Dongwa became mindless mouse eating machines and we couldn't stop! Everyone in the village, plus Fufu helped us do it!"

Dongwa just so happened to be walking by. "Are you kidding me?" he said. "You had a dream about eating mice and all I dreamed about was playing dress up with Bado? Lucky!"

"Dongwa, not now please!" said Sagwa.

Dongwa just shrugged and went about his business.

"Sheegwa, I had that same dream too" said Sagwa. "I became the King of the mouse killers."

"That's how it happened in my dream too!" said Sheegwa. "Only I was the King."

"That is so wierd!" said Sagwa.

"I wonder if Dongwa had the same dream" said Sheegwa.

"He said he didn't, but he could have been lying" said Sagwa.

"We must find out!" said Sheegwa.

* * *

Dongwa had some dumplings hidden from their supper the night before, when Cook accidentally made far too many. He began to eat them as fast as he could.

"I am never going to eat mice!" said Dongwa. "NEVER!"

**As always, please post reviews of what you thought. I hope you enjoyed this story. Next Sagwa story I do will be kind of a sequel to one of my previous ones. Stay tuned.**


End file.
